Riley Andersen (Inside Out)
Riley Andersen is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar animated film Inside Out. She is a twelve year old girl (eleven during the film) who loves ice hockey. She was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota and taken to San Francisco, California, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions (Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger) help her through this tough time, ensuring her well-being. She plays Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man 1, 2 and 3 She plays Suellen O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) She plays Robyn Starling in Alex & Piglet: The Movie She plays Young Nala in The Viking King on Broadway She is a broadway actor Riley Andersen played Edith in Despicable Rider and Despicable Wolf (Kingbalto) She is a girl. She plays Fern Arable in Jenna's Bandana She plays Regan MacNeil in The Exorcist (Hellfire44 Style) She plays Lizzie McGuire in Riley McGuire She plays Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (160 Movies Style) She is a farm girl She plays Miss Kitty Mouse in The Great Super Italian Detective She played Belle in Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) She played Young Tiana in The Princess and the Dog (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) She played Aquatta in The Little Mer-Camille She played Young Kitty in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) Voice Actress #Kaitlyn Dias - Teen (English) #Dakota Fanning - Young Adult (English) #Kirsten Dunst - Adult (English) #Megan Nicole - Teen Singing (English) #Rachel Platten - Adult Singing (English) Relatives *Very Best Friend - Meg *Best Friend - Baymax *Friend - Jordan *Boyfriend - Hiro Hamada *Babysitter - Alice *Aunt in law - Cass Hamada *Mother - Mom *Father - Dad Portrayals *Riley is played by Blythe Baxter in Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style) *Riley is played by Alice in Inside Out (Chris Crocker Resource Santiago Style) *Riley is played by Tomira in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style), Inside Out (The Invasion CTW Style), Inside Out (1945 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, and Sally Spacebot Style), Inside Out (1994 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (1961 Deitch Style), Inside Out (CBS Movies Style), Inside Out (LooneyBomberDude420 Style), Inside Out (2009 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesVideoShowRockz Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Limited Totally Adventure Style) *Riley is played by Soleil Spacebot in Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultra Style) & Inside Out (1961 Rules Style) *Riley is played by Bright Heart Raccoon in Inside Out (Trident Observation Deck Plan) *Riley is played by Petunia in Inside Out (Samurai Collection Albany Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out *Riley is played by Millie Burtonburger in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style), Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Animation-Side Out & Inside Out (OhLand Criticstim Urbanian 27 Style) *Riley is played by Penny Peterson in Inside Out (Princess Tomira Style) & Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Company Style) *Riley is played by Proud Heart Cat in Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style), Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style) *Riley is played by Jenny Foxworth in Inside Out (1980sRockyRaccoonRockz Style) *Riley is played by Ruth-Ann in Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style) *Riley is played by Treat Heart Pig in Inside Out (1987 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesVideoShowVHSRockz Style) & Inside Out (1961Rockz Style) *Riley is played by Penny Forrester in Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude Style) *Riley is played by Cheer Bear in Inside Out (Looney Deitch V5300 Style) Riley Andersen playing in Petunia in Cartoons/Inside Out Gallery: Riley_Anderson.png Riley_Andersen.jpg Tumblr_ngfxckrv8U1s714eko1_500.png Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3442.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3445.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg Riley gets angry.png Riley thinks.png Riley is sad.png Riley hockey.png Riley go to school.png Riley drop cards.png Tumblr nohlt41tly1ry7whco1 250.gif Riley fine.jpg Riley feel awful.png Riley does not make sense.jpg RILEY STARING JORDAN.png Hiro and Riley's kiss.png|True love's kiss (Hiro Hamada and Riley Andersen) Riley monkey.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4856.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1735.jpg Lewis_And_Riley.png Riley_Andersen_(Official_Image).png D9dinbx-5202cb2c-aac3-4538-b92d-8d4876dd6b60.jpg Collage 2019-10-27 19 45 56.jpg AdorableRileyAndersen.png The Neverland Team Art.png Cutie_Riley_Anderson.png Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Kids Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Nieces Category:Tomboys Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:2004 births Category:Americans Category:Characters who cry Category:Pixar Characters Category:Hiro and Riley Category:Disney Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Children Category:Mermaids Category:Adorable Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Finding Denno Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:2015 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Yankee and Riley Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Childs Category:Characters who inflate Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Peter Pan and Melody Characters Category:Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Neverland Movie Characters Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Inflation Characters